Amor imposible
by Only Sara
Summary: ABANDONAADAAA!..en un tiempo volveré! // De pronto descubres que sientes algo hacia tu hermanastro, pero podrá ser? Vuestros padres aceptarán lo vuetro tras correr por vuestras venas la misma sangre? Mal summary, 1ª historia sed buenos! BXE RXE AXJ
1. Prefacio

Edward POV

Mi vida no podía ir peor:

Había vista a mi padre en persona tres veces a lo largo de mis dieciocho años, y ahora debía vivir con él, cuando sabía que el había estado con mi madre y con su actual esposa a la vez, engendrando un total de 6 hijos de edades similares.

Lo peor era que debía ir a vivir con ellos, pues Reneé había tenido la mala suerte de encontrado en una carretera oscura con un borracho al volante, colisionando por la parte del conductor, dejando ileso a mi hermano mayor Emmett pero matando al instante a mi madre. Emmett al ver que mamá no respondía salió en busca del mal nacido que había provocado la muerte a mi madre y le pegó una paliza hasta que ya cuando estaba más muerto que vivo unos agentes llegaron y se llevaron a mi hermano a comisaría. A las pocas hora me llamaron a la escuela, y Jasper, mi hermano pequeño, y yo salimos rápidamente de allí ignorando los cuchicheos y murmullos.

**Flash-Back**

Note que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al tener que confirmar si el cuerpo era de mi madre, cosa complicada de hacer, pues la habían encontrado retorcida entre el metal de la carrocería y era difícil reconocerla. Pero la reconocí al instante, pues llevaba el collar que le habíamos comprado entre los tres había un par de meses para el día de la madre. Era una sencilla cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un hermoso diamante azul zafiro en forma de corazón, era una piedra única había pertenecido a la corona inglesa y era conocido como au cœur de la mer. Al reconocerlo una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Jasper que había entrado a la sala sin que yo me diera cuenta me abrazó y lloró conmigo, lo que me sentó de maravilla, ya que solía ser muy tranquilizador.

-Ed –titubeó Jazz al ver que yo seguía en mi mundo

-Edward, quieres que vayamos a por Emmett?- genial una visita a la cárcel me subiría la autoestima (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Claro- susurré, no estaba de humor para negar nada.

Y así empezó todo

**Fin del Flash-Back**

De eso había empezado ya un mes, y ahora nos mudaríamos con Charlie y su mujer Esme, y con sus hijas: según tenía entendido Rosalie tenía 20 años como Emmett, Isabella 18 como yo y Alice 17 como Jasper, o eso nos había dicho Charlie en su última llamada telefónica, hacía ya un par de días, para confirmar lo pasajes de avión, en unas horas partiríamos de Chicago a Seattle y de allí a un pueblecito llamado Forks. Nunca había ido a Forks, pero sabía que era un pueblo en el que casi nunca salía el sol. Emmett tenía ganas de conocer a nuestras "hermanitas", Jasper…bueno el era el más joven, y estaba aun tramado con lo de mamá y yo, yo era un caso a parte, yo no quería ver a mi padre ni en pintura, había engañado a mamá…

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando nuestro vuelo, un vuelo que nos cambiaria la vida.

Bella POV

Estábamos Alice, Rose y yo esperando con mamá a que Charlie, trajera a casa a nuestros hermanastros. Ahora éramos motivo de burla en el instituto ya que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, los rumores se esparcían rápidamente. La versión era que el respetado Jefe de policía Charlie Swan había estado a la vez con Esme Swan y con Reneé Dwyer teniendo así a tres hijas por parte de mi madre, Esme y tres hijos con Reneé, todos de iguales edades.

Rosalie tenía la edad de Emmett, 20. Yo tenía la edad de Edward, 18, y Alice tenía 17 como Jasper. O eso había dicho Charlie (si su nombre de pila, porque nunca lo volvería a llamar papá, no después de lo que nos había hecho) la noche que cambió mi vida.

**Flash-Back**

Papá nos dijo que había reunión en el comedor, debía de ser algo muy importante, solo cuando era así nos reuníamos en el comedor. Papá estaba nervioso, demasiado, mi mente ya rondaba algo sospechoso. La cara de mamá era de dolor, profundo dolor, como si ya supiera lo que iba a decirnos, _Tonta_ me dije en mi fuero interno, claro que lo sabía, papá se lo contaba todo a mamá.

-Chicas…-suspiro como si le costara mucho decirlo-…tenéis que saber que yo conocí a una mujer llamada Reneé hace mucho tiempo y bueno…tenéis…hermanastros.

Silencio total

-¡¡¡¡Queeeeeé!!!!-Alice, Rose y yo gritamos a la vez Rose y yo de enojo y incredulidad, y Alice de confusión.

Mamá empezó a sollozar en silencio.

-¡Tu lo sabías! mamá ¿porque no dijiste nada?-pregunté dolida

-Yo...no sabía de que manera decíroslo- gimoteó mamá

-Y como es que habéis decidido decírnoslo ahora,- demandó Rosalie enfadada pero ni de casualidad como yo.

-Pues verás..-mamá cortó a papá.

-La madre de vuestros hermanastros ha fallecido, tienen vuestras edades, no tienen a nadie más que a Charlie- dijo mamá- se vienen a vivir a casa.

Esto era demasiado. Me levanté del sofá, me acerqué a Charlie y le dije:

-No se como me has podido hacer esto, TE ODIO- tiré un jarrón que a el le encantaba y me fui llorando a mi habitación donde estuve dos días en estado catatónica, solo podía hacer una cosa, llorar y llorar.

**Fin Flash-Back**

El recuerdo de aquel día me había dejado un gusto amargo, ahora al menos saludaba con un frío: Buenos Días a Charlie, pero nada más, mi perdón no se ganaba tan fácilmente. Charlie llamó para decir que el vuelo recién llegaba. Una nueva familia.


	2. Primer encuentro

Emmett POV

Salimos del avión, yo un poco mareado, y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. A los dos minutos de esperar, vimos a alguien que nos resultó familiar. Lo analicé detalladamente: el mismo bigote, solo que mucho más canoso, al igual que el pelo, que ya escaseaba en algunas zonas; la misma expresión de la cara… era Charlie, nuestro padre.

Nos acercamos a él y le saludamos todo lo cordialmente que se le puede saludar a un padre al que has visto un par de veces en la vida, bueno yo y Jasper porque Edward no se digno a decirle nada hasta que Charlie le saludó, nervioso, y Ed le soltó un seco "hola" que daba repelús y le miró de una manera, si las miradas mataran….

Entramos al auto, un Mercedes Benz descapotable, y estuvimos sumidos en un silencio incómodo, que no duró más de 30 minutos.

Salimos, y sacamos nuestras cosas del maletero, que no eran muchas, un par de maletas para cada uno. Me fijé en la casa, o más bien mansión. Era muy bonita, parecía echa por una decoradora…una lágrima se me escapó al recordar el oficio de mamá. La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer muy guapa con unos ojos caramelo al igual que el pelo, que se nos acercó y saludó como si nos conociera de hace tiempo:

-Emmett, Jasper, Edward sed bienvenidos- dijo con voz amable

-Gracias..Esme-dije yo dudoso

Jasper se limitó con sonreír tímidamente, era así, y Edward cabeceó a modo de respuesta, pero con una cara que daba miedo.

Esme notó la incomodidad de todos así que nos hizo pasar a la casa, que si era bonita por fuera por dentro era mucho mejor.

-Bella, Rose, Alli venid a saludar a nuestros invitados.

-Ya vamos- se escuchó a coro, seguido de unos ruidos de gente bajando unas escaleras.

Bajaron tres chicas hermosas. Eran totalmente distintas entre sí: una, la más alta (y porqué no decirlo, la más hermosa), tenía el pelo rubio dorado hasta media espalda, un cuerpazo de infarto y unos ojos azules preciosos; la otra, de estatura media, tenía la melena marrón chocolate a la misma altura que su rubia hermana, un cuerpazo, que sino era como el de la rubia era por la altura, y unos ojazos chocolates de profunda mirada; y la última, era enana, me llegaría a la altura del pecho, tenía el pelo negro corto con una punta en cada dirección, y un cuerpo diminuto, pero muy bien formado.

Las tres formaban un trío opuesto.

La rubia y la castaña nos miraban con reproche, incluso con asco, pero la pelinegra se adelantó y nos tendió la mano a la vez que decía, entusiasmada:

-¡¿Hola, cómo estáis?! Espero que bien, yo soy Alice, pero podéis llamarme Alli- y al

ver que ninguna de sus hermanas decía nada siguió-

-Ella es Rosalie o Rose-señalo a la rubia, que gruño al ya que Rose era para la familia, cosa que no consideraba a esas tres personas de enfrente.

-Y ella es Isabella, pero no la llaméis así, lo odia, llamadla Bella- dijo señalando a la morena que estaba concentrada en una especie de lucha contra Edward de miradas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el cuál mi mirada se cruzó varias veces con la de la Barbie (apodo de mi invención que uso para la mayoría de rubias). No pasó ni un minuto cuando esme nos llevo arriba para ver nuestras habitaciones, y ordenar nuestras cosas. Después de un rato bajamos a cenar, un cena que hubiera sido completamente silenciosa de no ser por el "torbellino" Alice, que no callaba ni debajo el agua. Sólo logré captar frases como: "ya veréis como os gustará el instituto" o "hemos de ir todos de compras". En la última frase me fijé en que Rosalie sonreía, pero Bella resoplaba de disgusto y ponía cara de trauma, como si recordara cosas poco agradables. Solté una pequeña risita, a lo que me miró mal, pero después, casi imperceptiblemente sonrió. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, me llevaría bien con Bella, y con Alice, que se le veía que tenía un carácter explosivo, muy similar al mío, solo que yo lo mostraba solo con mis hermanos. Y Rosalie, bueno ella era otro mundo, se veía frívola, no como Bella, que había mostrado que debajo de la coraza había una persona amable. Dos de tres, no estaba mal. Nos fuimos todos a dormir. Los tres hermanos nos reunimos en mi habitación, y hablamos de cómo nos habían parecido:

-Esme es muy dulce-dijimos al unísono sin darnos cuenta, a lo que no paramos de reír en cinco minutos.

-Alice..-dije yo- se ve muy maja, me gusta su carácter bomba-reí yo.

-Sí se ve agradable-dijo Edward

-Pues..-ése era Jazz- Aminomecaebien-dijo corriendo, alo que yo me giré incrédulo, a la vez que Edward.

-Jasper, ¿estás bien?-pregunté en un susurro a mi hermano menor-pero si tu eres amistaloide, don empatía…No en serio, a ti te cae todo el mundo bien, quitando a la gente obvia- a lo que Edward asintió fervientemente.

-Ya lo sé chicos pero es que no sé me da mala espina, además me agobia con tanto parloteo-dijo con una expresión extraña- y… ¿que les parece Bella?

-Me parece muy simpática, cuando la conoces-dije yo, a lo que fue la hora de asentir de Jasper.

-Pues a mí, me cae fatal-dijo Edward sin miramientos-se ve una borde, insensible, malhumorada-iba a seguir pero le corté

-Sí, si sabemos que te sabes enterito el Diccionario de la Lengua Española, pero no hace fañta que nos lo expliques- dije riéndome, junto a Jasper que tenia la mano en la boca para no reía a carcajadas.

-Y la gracia Emmett, en el culo-dijo cabreado-y que tal Rosalie, me parece buena gente.

Jasper asintió, a lo que yo les miré con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Esá? ¿la barbie, la reina de la frívolidad? Tu dices de Bella, pero…- y dejé la frase en suspenso.

-Auch!-se escuchó a lo lejos, por lo que pensaron que venia de la habitación de alguna de las chicas. Lo que no sabían esque había tres Swan vengtivas con l oreja pegada a la puerta.


End file.
